


LOVE IS HARD

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Poly, Polyamory, and theres a lot of dialogue which is weird for me, football player!jeno, i wrote this in like thirty minutes so it's not that good, jaenoren, markhyuck, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jeno had a love/hate relationship with game day.





	LOVE IS HARD

**Author's Note:**

> this is a big ol' gay mess

Jeno loved football, he really did. He loved the sport, he loved his teammates, he loved the cheers of the crowd and student section, he loved the quirky yells of the coach from the sidelines in his strange attempts to pump them up. What he didn’t love was how all the other guys on the team got to give their away jerseys to their girlfriends (or boyfriend if you were Mark) to wear, he didn’t love how easy it was for them when any big game came around while he had to try and avoid his boyfriends for the entire day before just so he didn’t have to listen to them bicker over who got to wear his jersey. 

♢

“You can wear Mark’s.” Donghyuck offered, his legs swinging back and forth over the bleacher seat.

“First of all he’s your boyfriend so no thanks. Second of all why aren’t you wearing it?” Renjun asked. Donghyuck took a bite of his school bought pizza, 

“I’m mad at him.” Renjun rolled his eyes,

“Oh yeah?” He snorted, “Why’s that?” 

“He didn’t call me last night, too busy talking to Lisa.” 

“Lisa’s his cousin! For fucks sake Donghyuck that’s so petty. They probably hadn’t talked in ages” 

“I had important news! That apparently he doesn’t want to hear about.” Donghyuck huffed, pretending to toss his hair back in annoyance. 

“And what’s that?” Renjun inquired. 

“Nothing, something only he would understand.” 

“So you just wanted him to call you like he does every night so you can blush and get called pretty.” 

“Duh!” 

“Jesus Hyuck it’s one night, how vain are you?” Donghyuck sighed dramatically,

“Very. Anyway the offer still stands,” He said, “Unless he makes it up to me tonight in which case I’ll be wearing the jersey tomorrow so then you can’t have it.” 

“I already said I don’t want it Hyuck.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

♢

“It’s clearly my turn to wear it I mean he got to wear it the last game!” Jaemin huffed. Chenle shoved him forward in the lunch line,

“That’s because you let him wear it last game because you felt bad after wearing it the last two games before that.” He said. 

“Well it’s still my turn.” Jaemin declared after a long pause. 

“Why can’t you just have a system? Just switch every other.” Chenle said like that solution was the most obvious in the world. 

“Because that would be too easy dear Chenle.” 

“Right and nothing’s easy about polyamory.” Jaemin turned with a mischievous grin as they exited the lunch line and poked Chenle’s nose,

“Exactly.” 

“Are we gonna sit outside today?” Chenle asked. 

“Renjun’s out there.” 

“And he’s your boyfriend,” Chenle rolled his eyes, “Stop avoiding him like he killed your dumb cat.” 

“My cat’s not dumb!” Jaemin yelled, running after Chenle who had already started walking out to the football field. Chenle matched right up to where Donghyuck and Renjun were sitting and sat himself down. Jaemin followed in suit but stopped short when he was two steps away and narrowed his eyes at Renjun, “It’s my turn.”

“No it’s not.” 

“Oh my god!” Donghyuck groaned, “I am not listening to you two bicker over which one of you gets to wear Jeno’s stupid jersey. Just ask him who he thinks should wear it!” 

“Then he’ll have to chose between us!” Renjun exclaimed.

“And that’s hardly fair,” Jaemin added, “Besides we all know Jeno would panic and say either both or neither and then run away.” 

“It’s not his fault you two are scary,” Chenle mumbled. Renjun and Jaemin both glared at him and the boy squeaked, “You’re only proving my point!” 

“Well,” Jaemin said, nose in the air, “If I can't wear the jersey this game, because might I remind you, you wore it last time, then I’ll just sit somewhere else.” He turned to leave and Chenle groaned,

“Jaemin!” He called, “Renjun make him come back.” 

“No way,” Renjun crossed his arms with a scowl, “If he thinks I’m just gonna kneel over and let him wear it then he’s got another thing coming. He can go eat by the trash bins for all I care.” 

“And you called me petty.” Donghyuck snorted. 

♢

“Oh hey Jeno isn’t that-.” Jisung was abruptly cut off when Jeno yanked him out of the hallway they were just in, ducking into another hallway just around the corner. 

“Don’t let whichever one that was see me.” Jeno hissed, cowering behind Jisung. 

“Why?” Jisung laughed, completely confused when Jeno pulled him back to stand in front of him when he tried to move away. 

“They’re trying to get me to give them the jersey.” Jeno said, eyes wide. 

“You’re away jersey? For tomorrow? Dude just pick one it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Oh it is, they make it such a big deal who gets to wear my fucking jersey and like it’s cute and all but they’re scary and I am not about to die young because I picked the wrong one. Either way I’ll die! I can’t win that situation!” 

“Uh Jeno?” Jeno screamed at the new voice, jumping in surprise onto Jisung’s back which seemed like the only valid thing to do. 

“Mark don’t scare me like that!” He yelled. 

“Get off me!” Jisung thrashed around until Jeno let go and planted his feet on the ground. 

“Why the hell are you hiding behind Jisung?” Mark asked. 

“I’m hiding from Renjun and Jaemin,” He replied, more frantically adding, “You haven’t seen them around here have you?” 

“Uh no, and is this about your jersey again?”

“Yes! They’re vicious! Vicious Mark, vicious!”

“Jeno please tell me you’ve considered just giving one of them your team jacket.” Jeno’s jaw dropped and he smacked himself in the head,

“Why didn’t I think of that?!” 

“Because you’re stupid?” 

“Shut up Jisung,” Jeno growled, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go make sure my boyfriends don’t tear each other apart.” 

♢

Jeno rushed up to Jaemin and Renjun, standing next to the locker room door after school like he’d asked them to. He greeted them with a sweet smile,

“Great you’re still alive! Now come with me.” Renjun and Jaemin followed Jeno into the locker room, passing other members of other teams like the tennis and soccer teams. They got to the middle section of lockers where the football team had their set and Jeno moved through the boys towards the end of the row. 

“Is this how Mark’s making up for last night?” Renjun asked Donghyuck who was pressed against the lockers furiously kissing Mark without a care who saw. Jeno stopped spinning his lock for a moment to look as he hadn’t even noticed them. 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck breathed out, managing the simple task of detaching himself and Mark for two seconds before going for his lips again. 

“Alright here,” Jeno said shoving his jacket into Renjun’s hands and the jersey into Jaemin’s, “The jacket’s a bit more snug, smells like me, has my number and name on it and is the same colors as my jersey so it’s like the same thing.” Jaemin and Renjun looked down and then both looked back up with adorable grins.

“Thanks babe.” Jaemin said, pecking Jeno lightly on the cheek.

“Thanks Jen.” Renjun said a second later, doing the same thing on his other cheek. 

“No problem.” Jeno replied weakly as the pair happily strolled out of the locker room hand in hand. He slumped against the cool locker door behind him. Being in love was hard.


End file.
